Yume yume yume
by Lynn 'Ne'-chan
Summary: Mimpi... adalah sesuatu yang indah serta mengerikan, dan Kaito harus menerima hal itu berkali-kali. Kapankah Kaito akan bangun dari mimpi-mimpi indah nan mengerikan ini? Slight Gore / untuk IVFA periode ketiga yang bertemakan "Mimpi"/


A/n : jadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ikut IFVA yang bertemakan "Mimpi" selamat menikmati.

Warning :

Gaje, alur gak jelas, typo di sana-sini, EYD gak bagus. (slight gore)

Rated :

T

Disclaimer :

Bukan punyaku...

Genre :

Humor, Parody dan horor

.

.

.

Yume yume yume...

.

.

.

Di sebuah perusahaan yang terbilang megah, canggih, dan termaju ini terdapat seorang lelaki yang memimpinnya hingga menjadi seperti ini. Namanya Kaito, Shion Kaito.

Seorang pria dengan rambut bewarna biru tua serta warna mata yang juga bewarna biru tua sedang duduk dengan santainya di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Dengan segelas **wine **berada ditangan kanannya, hendak ia minum. Sementara di tangan kirinya ada beberapa lembar kertas, hendak ia tanda tangani.

Jika berbicara tentang Shion Kaito, pasti yang dikatakan oleh para perempuan adalah: kekayaannya, ketampanannya, senyum indahnya, mata indahnya, kebaikannya, serta hal-hal bagus lainnya. Jika dikatakan oleh para laki-laki adalah: kekayaannya, serta kesuksesannya yang ia capai diumurnya yang termasuk masih muda, yaitu dua puluh dua tahun.

Hanya dalam waktu lima tahun, perusahaan es krimnya sudah sebesar dan semegah seperti sekarang, dan patut diketahui untuk para perempuan yang mengincar Shion Kaito sebagai pacar ataupun sebagai suami kalau Kaito sudah punya istri.

Namanya Sakine Meiko, yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Shion Meiko.

Menjadi pacar atau istri yang kedua? Hal itu tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Kaito, apalagi jika hal itu diketahui oleh Meiko. Kaito pasti sudah mati saat ini.

Yah, kembali ke topik awal.

Kaito yang sembari meminum **wine-**nya terus membaca setumpuk kertas yang harus ia baca serta tanda tangani atau di tolaknya. Yah, itu sangat memusingkan, apa lagi untuk seseorang yang bisa dikatakan masih muda seperti Kaito.

Namun ketika membaca sebuah kertas yang berada dalam sebuah folder, secarik kertas berwarna emas jatuh dari dalam folder itu. Karena penasaran, Kaitopun mengambilnya dan membacanya lekat-lekat. Sebuah voucher yang hadiahnya berupa seratus juta Yen, lumayan besar untuknya. Namun sepertinya Kaito tidak tertarik.

Kaitopun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tong sampah, namun sesaat sebelum ia mau membuangnya, manik matanya melihat sesuatu dari voucher.

PEMENANGNYA IALAH TUAN KAI

Tuan Kai? Sepertinya ada yang aneh, Kaitopun langsung membuka voucher berhadiah itu dan membacanya kembali siapa pemenang voucher itu.

Mata Kaito membesar ketika membaca lanjutan dari tulisan itu, K-A-I-T-O S-H-I-O-N.

Namanya tertera dengan jelas di kertas bewarna emas itu, dan dalam hitungan detik Kaito sudah berteriak kegirangan. Mengetahui namanya tertera sebagai seorang pemenang voucher yang bernilai jutaan yen itu.

Namun, karena terlalu girang tanpa sadar Kaito menabrak meja direkturnya dan mengakibatkan gelas yang berisi **wine **mahalnya itu terjatuh dan pecah, serta beberapa lembar kertas berjatuhan yang mengakibatkan Kaito terpeleset.

Dan sialnya lagi pecahan gelas itu berada tepat di bawahnya, lebih tepatnya kepalanya. Semua terasa lambat bagi Kaito yang jatuh dengan muka lebih dahulu menuju pecahan gelas itu. Pupil matanya mengecil karena ketakutan, keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran hanya dalam hitungan detik serta rasa takut yang menjalar dari kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya.

'Apa aku akan mati?' pikir Kaito untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mukanya menerjang pecahan gelas itu.

"**BLAM!"**

"**CRAK!"**

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Kaito ketakutan. Didapatinya seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah dengan keringat dingin, walau ia sedang bertelanjang dada. Dengan sedikit takut, Kaito melihat sekelilingnya, mendapati dirinya ada didalam sebuah kamar yang gelap.

Kaito terus melihat sekelilingnya hingga manik matanya mellihat sesuatu yang berwarna teal panjang.

Dan didapatinya sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut bewarna teal yang panjangnya mungkin mencapai mata kaki gadis itu, tengah tertidur lelap.

Mukanya yang tengah tertidur itu terlihat sangat damai dan jangan lupa manis, membuat Kaito yang tadinya gelisah serta ketakutan menjadi tenang setelah melihat muka istrinya yang bernama Miku itu.

Menghembuskan nafas lega, Kaito mencium kening Miiku dengan sepenuh hati.

Sebuah senyuman mulai merekah dari muka tampan Kaito, menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Kaito keluar dari ranjang hangatnya, dengan sedikit lunglai Kaito berjalan menuju dapur, sekedar untuk meminum segelas air putih dan menenangkan hatinya yang masih ketakutan akibat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

"**Cur..."**

"Gluk... gluk... ah..." kata Kaito setelah meneguk air putih segar yang baru saja ia minum, setetes mengucur dari samping mulutnya dengan segera ia lap dengan punggung tangannya. 'Benar juga... aku punya seorang istri yang cantik dan pekerjaan yang lumayan menjanjikan, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk memenuhi keinginanku' pikir Kaito sambil melihat langit-langit rumah yang berwarna putih.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang membuat Kaito menjadi kaget, dengan spontan Kaito membalikkan badannya dan melihat kesumber suara itu; Miku, istrinya berjalan dengan gontai dan memeluk sebuah bantal berbentuk negi. Dari raut muka serta mata yang masih terpejam, Kaito tahu kalau Miku masih sangat mengantuk. Namun Miku terbangun karena sesuatu hal.

"Ne... Miku kenapa kamu bangun? Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Kaito lembut sembari meletakkan gelas yang ia baru saja pakai ke meja terdekat, Kaitopun berjalan menuju Miku yang masih sangat mengantuk itu dan mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Ngh... soalnya suami ku tidak ada di tempat tidur... jadinya aku cemas dan mencarimu..." tutur Miku lemas, mendengar itu Kaito jadi tertawa kecil.

"Iya-iya, maafkan suami mu ini Miku-chan, aku hanya keluar kamar untuk melegakan dahagaku" kata Kaito.

"Begitu... ayo tidur lagi Kaito..." Pinta Miku, namun sepertinya niat iseng Kaito muncul. Dalam sekejap kaki Miku sudah tidak menapak lagi di lantai rumah yang dingin, "Kyaaaaaa! Kaito! Jangan tiba-tiba saja mengangkat ku!" seru Miku sebal, melupakan rasa kantuk serta lemas yang menerjangnya tadi.

Namun bukannya meletakkan Miku kembali ke lantai rumah, Kaito hanya tertawa kecil melihat muka sebal Miku yang ia gendong ala penganti baru itu, yah mereka memang masih pengantin baru.

Namun sial bagi Miku, bantal kesayangannya terlepas dari genggamannya akibat Kaito.

"Kaito! Bantal kesayanganku masih dilantai yang dingin! Ambilkan!" perintah Miku sebal, layaknya seorang putri yang perintahnya diabaikan.

"Iya-iya hime-sama" kata Kaito sedikit jail, namun karena kedua tangannya sedang ia gunakan untuk menggendong Miku. Kaito menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk mengambilkan bantal kesayangannya Miku itu.

Namun sial bagi Kaito dan Miku, Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kedepan, merasakan kalau mereka berdua terjatuh, Miku mulai berteriak kaget serta takut.

Karena tidak ingin istri yang sangat ia sayangi, kasihi serta ia cintai itu terluka, Kaito dengan sekuat tenaga membalikkan badannya. Agar ia yang terjatuh lebih dulu.

"**BRUK!"**

Kepala Kaito terbentur dengan keras kelantai rumah mereka berdua, darah segar mulai mengalir serta teriakan dan tangisan Miku yang kaget dan ketakutan.

"Kaito!"

'Ah... penglihatanku mulai kabur...'

"KAITO!"

'Semua... semua... jadi... gelap...'

"**KAITO!"**

'Jangan... jangan menangis... Mi... Ku...'

.

.

.

"...To!"

"... Ito!"

"Kaito!"

'Suara siapa itu?"

"Shion Kaito!"

'Indah sekali... apa aku ada di sur...

"Bruk!"

"Aduh! Siapa yang memukulku!" seru Kaito kaget setengah mati sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan dari seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Aku memangnya ada apa Shion Kaito?" tanya suara indah dari belakang tubuhnya, dengan lambat Kaito menghadap kebelakang dan menemukan manajer tempat ia bekerja menatapnya dengan dingin, Megurine Luka. Manajer perempuan tercantik sekaligus tergalak di perusahaan ia bekerja.

Bagaikan neraka dan surga yang menjadi satu, bila berhadapan dengan manajer yang satu ini.

"E... etto, maaf... maafkan saya Manajer! Saya tertidur ketika sedang bekerja" tutur Kaito dengan muka semerah tomat, melihat tubuh seksi manajernya itu dari dekat itu membuat Kaito menjadi gugup. Apalagi... dadanya...

"Dasar... ya sudah cepat selesaikan pekerjaan hari ini! Asal kau tahu Cuma kau yang tersisa dikantor!" perintah Luka pada Kaito, mendengar itu Kaito langsung mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh ruangan, benar saja tinggal dirinya dan Luka saja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, dengan ragu Kaito mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tersisa.

Untunglah pekerjaanya hanya tinggal sedikit, jadi hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuknya untuk mengerjakannya. Setelah Kaito menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengumpulkannya pada Luka, ia langsung keluar kantor dan mencari sebuah restauran.

Yah, sekedar untuk minum kopi.

Untunglah restoran terdekat dari kantornya hanya lima menit berjalan dari kantornya.

Sesampainya disana, Kaito langsung memesan secangkir kopi hitam dan duduk didekat jendela, sembari menunggu Kaito berfikir,

'Ha... aku ingat...aku masih belum punya pacar ataupun istri... namun sepertinya itu dapat menunggu, setidaknya aku mendapat pekerjaan yang dapat menunjang hidupku' pikir Kaito.

"Silahkan menikmati! Maaf menunggu!" ujar seorang pelayan dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada Kaito, dan Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada pelayan berambut ungu itu. Dengan santai Kaito meminum kopi secara perlahan, sampai sebuah pemandangan menarik perhatiannya; seorang anak kecil berambut hijau.

Namun anak kecil itu sedang mengejar sebuah bola yang menggelinding menuju... jalan raya!

'Bahaya!' teriak Kaito dalam hati, dengan cepat Kaito berdiri dan berlari menuju anak kecil itu, meninggalkan kopi yang baru ia minum setengahnya itu serta tas kantornya.

Jalan raya Tokyo sangat padat terutama dipagi hari serta jam pulang kantor, dan pada saat ini masih jam pulang kantor anak kecil itu dalam bahaya besar! Dan benar saja ada sebuah mobil melaju cepat menuju bola serta anak kecil yang mengambilnya itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Kaito langsung mendorong tubuh anak kecil itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya sebagai pengganti tubuh anak kecil itu ditabrak oleh mobil yang melaju cepat.

"**BRAK!" **

"Huuuuaaaaa!" tangis anak kecil itupun meledak, bersamaan dengan darah Kaito yang bertebaran di jalan raya itu.

'Ahhh... apa aku akan mati? Semua... jadi gelap...'

.

.

.

"Huuuuaaaaaa!" teriak Kaito kaget setengah mati, keringat dingin bertebaran dari seluruh tubuhnya.

'Apa... apa ini masih mimpi?' pikir Kaito tak percaya, dilihatnya sekeliling. Ia berada di dalam sebuah kamar mewah yang dindingnya bercat biru serta bermotif es krim. Terlihat amat kekanakan, namun suatu suara mengagetkan

"BaKaito! Kenapa kau berteriak dimalam hari?!" teriak seorang wanita marah-marah dari samping kamar tidurnya, dalam beberapa detik dapat terdengar pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar dan langkah-langkah berat menuju kamar Kaito, dan sekali lagi dapat terdengar pintu kamar dibanting dengan amat sangat keras, hingga membuat dinding kamarnya retak dan menampakkan sesosok perempuan berambut coklat bob dengan muka merah karena marah.

"... ah eh, Mei-chan... aku... minta... maaf?" kata Kaito takut-takut, namun Meiko yang marah sangat mengerikan, tidak mendengarkan apa kata Kaito barusan, Meiko langsung memberikan Kaito sebuah tendangan tepat di muka tampan Kaito. Mengakibatkan Kaito berteriak kesakitan dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Dan itu mengundang VOCALOID lain yang masih tertidur menjadi terbangun dan mengerubungi kamar Kaito, menyaksikan Kaito yang disiksa Meiko, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka semua takut pada Meiko yang marah serta Meiko dengan sakenya.

Mereka hanya bisa memberikan Kaito tatapan kasihan, walau ada beberapa VOCALOID lain yang menatap Kaito datar, mungkin karena ini merupakan pemandangan biasa.

Meiko memukuli Kaito.

'Yah... sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar bangun' pikir Kaito sebelum pada akhirnya Meiko menendang Kaito keluar dari mansion milik Crypton untuk para VOCALOID yang rata-rata masih mengantuk itu.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

A/n: yah semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan ff untuk ivfa ini, terima kasih sudah mau membaca ini sampai akhir.

Review? Rate?

Klik bawah


End file.
